Menghadapi Ujian Nasional
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Detik-detik menghadapi ujian nasional banyak isu-isu yang membuat seisi kelas gempar. 20 PAKET SOAL? / "Untung saja hanya paket soalnya yang menjadi 20, coba kalau option jawabannya yang menjadi 20. A sampai T? Yang benar saja!" / Mind to RnR? DLDR!


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Menghadapi Ujian Nasional © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, deskripsi kurang, garing.**

**.**

**Segala macam kekurang dalam fanfic ini adalah benar kelemahan penulis.**

**_Don't like don't read._**

**.**

**.**

"Ujian nasional itu seharusnya dihapuskan!" - Ino Yamaka

"Untuk apa ada ujian nasional? Merepotkan..." - Shikamaru Nara

"Ujian nasional bukan untuk ditakuti, tapi untuk dimusnahkan!" - Naruto Uzumaki

"Ujian nasional kan cuma tes biasa, kenapa harus repot?" - Neji Hyuuga

"..." - Sasuke Uchiha

.

**_Enjoy!_**

.

Hari ini siswa-siswa Konoha sedang dilanda dengan kegalauan. Tinggal menghitung beberapa hari lagi ujian nasional akan diadakan, tetapi isu-isu yang menyebar sungguh membuat gempar.

"Nah anak-anak, kemungkinan tahun ini paket soal akan menjadi 20," ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan kelas –dikarenakan jam pelajarannya telah habis. Kelas yang sebelumnya hening kini berubah menjadi pasar dadakan. "Nah mulai sekarang belajar yang rajin ya, khususnya untuk mata pelajaran yang masih kalian anggap sulit. Lalu Iruka-_sensei_ tidak dapat mengajar hari ini, jadi pergunakan waktu kosong kalian untuk hal yang berguna. Selamat siang."

Dan saat Kakashi sudah keluar dari kelas, anak-anak kini menjadi sangat heboh. Sasuke yang berada di pojok hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke pun sama kagetnya, tapi toh mau berapapun paket soal ujian nasional nanti tidak akan berpengaruh banyak untuknya, dia akan tetap mengerjakan satu paket soal itu dengan sendiri –mengingat betapa jeniusnya dia.

Sasuke mengguman pelan, "untung saja hanya paket soalnya yang menjadi 20, coba kalau _option_ jawabannya yang menjadi 20. A sampai T? Yang benar saja!"

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kalem menyikapi sistem ujian nasional. Yamaka Ino kini tengah ricuh dengan dirinya sendiri sambil memikirkan tempat dimana saja dia akan menyembunyikan 20 kunci jawaban.

"Kunci jawaban paket A akan aku simpan di tempat pensil," Ino berfikir sebentar, "ah benar, lalu paket B dan C aku tulis di selembar uang seribuan,"

"Lalu paket D aku selipkan saja pada kaos kaki, lalu yang lainnya dimana lagi ya?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Ino, sedang apa sih seperti asyik sendiri?" Sapa Tenten yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap tak beres sahabatnya ini.

"Memikirkan dimana saja aku harus menyimpan 20 kunci jawaban," jawabnya dengan muka watados.

Tenten yang mendengar malah tertawa keras dan hal itu membuat Ino jengkel, "memang ada yang lucu heh?"

"Haha kemana saja kau _miss_ gosip? Kamu tidak tau bahwa ujian nasional sekarang menggunakan _barcode_?" Tanya Tenten yang masih tertawa, sementara Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Payah. Tahun sekarang berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, jadi kertas soal dan lembar jawabannya sudah sepaket dan menggunakan _barcode_. Katanya sih meminimalisir kecurangan."

Dan tiga detik kemudian Ino hanya bisa menahan napas.

_Poor you_, belajar yang rajin ya Ino...

.

.

Naruto kini tengah memperhatikan buku fisikanya dengan lesu. Sungguh, mengerjakan satu soalpun Naruto tidak bisa.

"Aaaa yang ini harus pake rumus mana sih? Susah!" Tidak bisa dengan nomor 1, kini Naruto membuka kembali nomor selanjutnya.

"Inikan yang diajarkan Hinata-_chan_ kemarin, kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

"Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada fisika? Kenapa gesekan saja harus ada gayanya? Kenapa coba kenapa?!" Jeritnya histeris. Kini perhatian seluruh kelas berpusat pada Naruto. Sebagian berkata kagum karena Naruto belajar pelajaran yang dibencinya dan sebagiannya lagi berkata bodoh karena...

"Sudah tau tidak bisa fisika, masih saja memaksakan. Bodoh," ucap Kiba dengan kejam, "seharusnya dia meminta bantuan kepada orang yang bisa atau sekalian saja kursus, daripada bekerja sendiri tapi pusing begitu, bodoh kan namanya?" Dan ucapan Kiba kali ini disetujui oleh beberapa murid laki-laki.

"Kenapa Hinata menyukai orang seperti Naruto sih?" Ucap Neji pelan –sambil menghela napas.

Hey Neji, cinta itu tak butuh alasan tau...

.

.

Sakura kini tengah asyik membuat lingkaran kecil pada kertas yang sengaja ia sobek, lalu dengan hati-hati Sakura mulai menghitamkan lingkaran tersebut.

"Ah lagi-lagi keluar garis, padahal aku yakin seharusnya tidak," ujarnya kepedean.

Kini pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berada di pojok kanan kelasnya ini. Sosok yang sejak dulu ia kagumi, ah bukan, ia cintai.

"Mikir apa sih aku, sempet-sempetnya mikirin cinta," ucapnya gusar, "mari lanjut menghitamkan ..."

.

.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan gadis berambut merah mudanya itu. Sejak tadi ia terus saja serius dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan keadaan kelas yang sempat gaduh –walau Sasuke tau tadi Sakura sempat menatapnya sebentar kemudian menyibukan diri kembali.

Dengan perasaan jaim –antara mau dan mau tapi malu– Sasuke kini mendekati kekasihnya yang masih betah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hn, sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi, sebenarnya tanpa perlu bertanya Sasuke seharusnya sudah tau Sakura sedang mengerjakan apa. Ckck...

"Aku kesal sejak tadi menghitami tetapi terus saja keluar garis," jawab Sakura sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau hitamkan dulu bagian sisinya lalu kebagian tengah, itu lebih mempermudah," jawab Sasuke sambil merebut pensil yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura, "sini aku kasih contoh."

Sakura pun melihat betapa rapinya kekasihnya ini dalam masalah melingkari. "Kalau masih susah pakai saja penggaris khusus untuk ujian nasional, nanti aku belikan." Ucap Sasuke.

_Blush_

"Tungu sebentar," Sasuke langsung kembali ke bangkunya dan mengambil selembar kertas (seperti lembar jawaban saat ujian) dari dalam tasnya. Lalu dengan kerennya Sasuke memberi tanda silang pada lingkaran yang di dalamnya berisi huruf.

Sasuke lalu berjalan lagi menuju bangku Sakura –yang masih sibuk menghitamkan lingkaran kecil yang dibuatnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kertas tadi kepada Sakura.

Sakura melihat kertas yang dberikan Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, pasalnya di kertas itu hanya ada lingkaran dengan huruf alfabet saja, tidak ada kolom untuk menulis nama, tidak ada kolom tanggal, pokoknya hanya lingkaran yang berisi huruf alfabet.

Memahami jelagat bingung Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat berkata, "itu sebenarnya dari Itachi-_nii_, dia ingin aku belajar menghitamkan yang baik dan benar," ungkapnya jujur, "tapi lebih baik diberikan padamu saja. Nah coba hitamkan lingkaran yang sudah aku beri tanda silang."

"Baik!" Jawab Sakura semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang serius menghitami. Sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana lain yang tak akan terduga.

"Selesai!" Ucap Sakura kegirangan –sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika volume suaranya membuat hampir seluruh murid memandang Sakura dengan aneh, ya kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang bermimpi indah.

Sakura hanya nyengir watados sambil mengarahkan tanda _peace_ kepada teman-temannya itu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah melihat kelakuan Sakura yang kadang berlebihan itu.

"Sekarang coba eja huruf yang sudah kamu lingkari," ucap (perintah) Sasuke.

Sakura yang emang pada dasarnya penurut langsung membaca huruf yang sudah ia lingkari tadi, "A-K-U M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-M-U," eja Sakura dengan serius, "eh?"

_Blush_

Kini wajah Sakura sudah memerah dengan imutnya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya yang lucu ini.

Dasar Sasuke Uchiha, selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

Cerita ini hanya pelampiasan otak saya (?) yang udah berasap dengan berbagai rumus untuk ujian nasional nanti -_- Do'ain saya lulus ya, dan semoga author lain yang bakal ngelaksanain ujian nasional juga lulus. Kita lulus sama-sama, aamiin :-D

_Mind to review?_


End file.
